


My Dana

by viceversa



Series: One Word [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Maggie is cute in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: prompt from tumblr: "Maggie's thoughts on watching Mulder and Scully kiss. Set at the beginning of their relationship."





	My Dana

Oh, my. You know, from the first time I met Fox, which was under less than ideal circumstances, I could tell how much he cared for my Dana. It was more than professional concern - of that I was sure. I’d never had a coworker look at me with those eyes, be that involved with my life.

I’ve never been one to be so involved in the love life of my children. Melissa, God rest her soul, she followed her own path when it came to love. Charlie married young and moved away. Bill, it seemed, did things the old fashioned way. He dated Tara for a year before proposing, and only then did they have children. Dana... Dana’s always been different. 

Not that I have the details, of course. We barely spoke while she was away at college, at med school, both of us busy. The updates I could get from her were always a little... tumultuous. I don’t think my Dana had much luck in her choices beforehand. There was someone named Daniel she barely spoke of. And that Tom... oh I forget his last name - I never much liked him. And Ethan, I think he was the most recent one (that I know about anyway, and that was years ago!) he seemed to have his life together. I just think that Dana’s new job, the partnership with Fox, is what ended things between them. 

Of course, my Bill and I were traditional, Catholic-stock true love. I still love him. I spent the majority of my life as his wife, and I couldn’t be more proud of him and his service - his love for our children, his devotion to me, his strong convictions and love of his country. 

I see a lot of Bill in Fox, actually. Not his looks or even his interests, but his morality. The sense of strength and conviction in his eyes, the unwavering determination to get a job done, to see things through. The love and affection over my Dana. Oh, I see that in Fox quite strongly. 

This was new, of that I was certain. This... change in their relationship - a change for the better. Now, I’m not usually one of those old women who look through her blinds to spy on the neighbors, but this was something rare. Fox was dropping Dana off for the weekend, we had plans (shopping and talking and sorting through old things), and Dana’s car was in the shop. 

Before she could open her door, Fox had rushed around and opened her door. I caught sight of him helping her out, and not letting go of her hand. The juvenile side of me silently urged them to hug or kiss (as I always did - I just want to see Dana happy, she so deserves it) and to my surprise they did! A peck on the lips, sweet and simple. Fox got her bags out of the car, what a dear, and Dana kissed his cheek for thanks - Isn’t that sweet? 

I was just about to move to the door and welcome Dana in when she stopped Fox from walking away. She tugged his hand closer, and oh! dropped her bags, and now they - 

Oh, my. Well, I’ll let them have their farewell without my prying eyes. But I’d be getting the details this time!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks anon! follow me on tumblr at viceversawrites


End file.
